Field
This application claims priority to EP Patent Application No. 14195904.9 filed 2 Dec. 2014, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This disclosure relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to memory management within data processing systems.
Description
Data processing systems may be provided with memory management capabilities such that one or more attributes (e.g. read only, cacheability, privilege level, etc) may be associated with memory addresses. In some systems a memory management unit using hierarchical page table data may be used to provide, for example, mapping between virtual addresses and physical addresses together with providing attributes to be used for memory addresses lying within specified memory pages. In other systems a memory protection unit may be used in which a memory address space is divided into a plurality of memory regions with programmable boundaries and one or more attributes associated with the respective memory regions.